Longcat Scarf
by RukawaGF
Summary: Shizaya oneshot - Izaya brings a long scarf to school to show it off. Unfortunately, his enemies don't think it's very cute. - Shizaya fluff


**Fandom: Durarara**

**Title:** Longcat Scarf

**Pairings:** Shizuo x Izaya

**Rated: PG? 13?**

**Summary: **drrrsecretsanta fanfic on tumblr for Appluscent

**Prompt**: High School AU: Izaya wears a scarf to school. Shizuo is intrigued.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters!

_THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS. You have been warned._

* * *

"Dotachin! What do you think? Looks good doesn't it?"

Orihara Izaya beamed as he showed off his new pure snow white scarf. It was long, wrapped around his neck twice, with one side hanging off with kitty face and the other obviously the legs and tail.

"It's long cat scarf! Get it?! Long Cat?!" Orihara Izaya twirled in front of his school mate who just nodded and tried to agree hurriedly so he can be left alone.

"Will you shut the fuck up?"

The loud yell came with a thud as Heiwajima Shizuo slammed his foot down on his desk to get the attention. The entire classroom went quiet… or rather, they were all in a mode to flee as soon as a tornado erupted in the room. All too soon Izaya started taunting the wild beast and the entire student body in the classroom fled from their quiet lunch break as Heiwajima Shizuo chased after Orihara Izaya with several desks and broken doors down the hallway. All in all, it was a normal day for Raijin Academy… though it may not be normal for other schools, this was all a normal setting to all the students by now. Seeing several broken walls or doors was totally the norm, along with screaming of students and things exploding at places where it shouldn't… the teachers didn't even bat an eye when the water sprinkler turned randomly during breaks as they sat in silence, eating their now-soggy melon pan. In general, God's in his Heaven and all's right with the world within Raijin Academy during lunch breaks to hear loud 'Ka-booms!' 'Crash!' 'Smash!' and "IIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAA AAAA-KUUUUUUUN!"

The only change that seemed to be consistent for few weeks this winter was that Orihara Izaya wore that scarf every day. Whether it rained or was sunny, or it was cold or warm… even in classrooms and gym classes… it especially stood out when Izaya wore the long white scarf with cute kitty face at one end while wearing his blue gym sweats. A few times the class had to run laps, the scarf almost fell around his knees and tripped him… but he held onto it around his neck and ran with it anyway. He enjoyed bragging about it every chance he got to anyone who listened… and to those who didn't listen too which was most cases. It annoyed the hell out of everyone and especially a certain tall blond with short temper. Most girls found it adorable. One girl even dared to have Izaya wrap one side of the scarf around Shizuo and take a picture. At first Izaya looked horrified at the idea, that it would somehow corrupt the purity of the scarf, but with some money exchanged, Izaya crept up on the sleeping blond and quickly wrapped one side of it around him as the girls squeaked and took pictures. Unfortunately, one of them forgot to turn off the flash and the sleeping beast woke up furious. The day, everyone saw a large crowd of girls screaming as they ran away, alongside with of course, Orihara Izaya who was quick on his feet while he held his white scarf securely and safely.

All in all it was just yet another day and just another normal day for Orihara Izaya. Until a month after he got the scarf.

It was the middle of December, students were busy studying for their midterms before their winter vacation. People were more stressed out than normal. There were those who were more studious and studied hard, those who have already studied and taking it easy, those who are panicking as the test days were approaching… and the last batch of students who had given up on their grades and slept through their classes. Regardless, many were in high tension, especially the third years who were deathly scared of their grades dropping. The explosions were just as loud, since Shizuo didn't care to study anymore and wanted to beat the shit out of Izaya still… and Izaya was the type who breezed through the exams without studying too hard. The third year senpai glared at the noise travelling through the hallways downstairs while they tried to concentrate on their studies, the yelling of "DAMMIT I'LL KILL YOU FLEA!" grating their ears.

Perhaps that was why they had all ganged up on the source of their main irritation, Orihara Izaya on his way back home from another great day in school after exerting a lot of energy being chased by a monster of Ikebukuro.

"Heh~ What's this, senpai?" Izaya smiled cordially despite the obvious hostile atmosphere. He was dragged to a nearby alleyway. Normally if it was just a few, Izaya could probably use his parkour moves to get out of there… but there were about 30 of them surrounding Izaya. He had literally nowhere to run. He touched his knife inside his pocket just to make sure he had it there if it was necessary for him to use… and he felt a cold sweat run down the back of his nape.

"You know why, Orihara-kun~" One of the boy who seemed like the leader said, adjusting his glasses. "Aren't you quite the rotten apple... are you possibly cheating? We never see you '_study_' during our study times..."

"Ahaha... ah senpai-tachi. I just study at home." Izaya smiled gently though the smile never quite reached his cold eyes.

"The fucking pipsqueak! We study at home too but we need extra time in school as well you fucking punk!" One of the bigger guy to the leader's right burst out loud, unable to contain his anger. He held up his baseball bat and laid it on his shoulder.

"I never stopped you from studying." Izaya shrugged, looking to the side as if he really couldn't care less. "Besides, you all are just cowards, coming at me since you all know all of you put together can't even touch Shizu-chan, is that it? If I go down, do you think you'll really have a peaceful school life?" Izaya smirked as if he was the cat, not the mouse surrounded by its predators. "There are _plenty _of methods to disrupt your studies if I wanted, anytime."

The boys look dumbfounded for a moment, wondering where this cocky bastard brought forth his confidence from. Still, it was true. They couldn't go after Shizuo, the one actually causing all the noise... so they went after the second best, the source. They had figured if Izaya stayed quiet, perhaps Shizuo wouldn't be crashing about the school.

"Why you little... get him!"

Izaya jumped out of the way as one of the boys lounged after him. He was more nimble and smaller of a target. He weaved through the crowd throwing things at him with grace and speed for the first five minutes as he tried to find an exit. But thirty men were too much. Too many.

One of the boy's bat connected with Izaya's head, forcing him down. He growled and kicked back, swinging his flick blade as threateningly as possible but the blade had much less reach than a steel pipe or a bat. Each of them started stomping on Izaya, beating him with bats and other weapons they brought... though not as hard as a real gang members... since they weren't gangs, lacking the will to 'kill'. They just wanted to teach Izaya a tough lesson. And they were exhausted after a good five to ten minutes, the most energy they all had used in months.

"Hey, g-grab... that damn... scarf..." one of the guys said as he huffed and wheezed. Izaya groaned as he was kicked and rolled, his scarf pulled off.

"Watch this... Orihara. Next time... we're gonna do even worse!" One of the guy brought the lighter and clicked it on, bringing the flame to the dirtied scarf.

"W-wait, hey!" Izaya's eyes widened as they started burning his scarf. The boys around him kicked him some more, laughing and wheezing as they burned the scarf. After watching it burn, all of them stomped on it, laughing some more as Izaya watched horrified. They knew that Izaya had treasured the scarf, in his own way, so stomping on it was like stomping on his ego.

Then they left, clearing the alleyway, leaving Izaya beaten and alone... with a muddied half-burnt scarf of the long cat... now ripped in two.

* * *

The next day, Izaya came to school with band-aids all over his face and any visible part of his body. There were bruises all over his face and his neck was wrapped up hurriedly in bandages instead of his long cat scarf. Izaya threw down his backpack on his desk and sat in his chair with a grouchy mood. Everyone who were chattering in the classroom all grew quiet for a second before they went on chattering away, although moving away from Izaya. They all figured that maybe Shizuo had finally caught him yesterday and beat him up.

But when Kadota and Shinra gave Shizuo a knowing look, Shizuo shook his head vehemently to say this time it wasn't his fault and he doesn't know crap about the situation. Kadota scowled a bit, wondering what was going on while Shinra, being Shinra, bounced over with a smile to ask what's going on. Izaya normally came straight to him after Shizuo had beaten him up. It was rare for Izaya to just go home and try to fix up by himself...

"Where's your scarf, Izaya?" Shinra asked as he sat on Izaya's desk. But that was the wrong question. Izaya glared up at him and said, "I threw it away."

"Hmm~ I see..." Shinra didn't seem to mind the daggers in Izaya's eyes. Instead he changed the subject, "why don't we go to the nurse's room? You didn't seem to have bound that bandage right and it's coming loose there..." Shinra pointed out. And with that, Shinra took the grouchy Izaya out to the infirmary successfully. They didn't return when the class started.

Shizuo told himself it wasn't his fault, so he shouldn't care. But he damn did. He still have never 'caught' Izaya during their chases... so who actually had beat him to it? Kadota remained silent during their lunch break as they ate silently at the rooftop. Quite obviously Shizuo was in a bad mood whether it was his fault or not and Shizuo was pissed that everyone was already blaming him for Izaya being too hurt to come to class. No one said it, but Shizuo knew that it was in their eyes, that they had all dismissively decided that Shizuo was a delinquent and had beaten up Izaya to that state.

Near the middle of the lunch break, Shinra joined them. Kadota asked how Izaya was doing and Shinra then explained the situation. That Izaya was surrounded by about thirty senpai and beaten up, his scarf taken, burnt and torn near the alleyway next to the convenient store they walk by. Shizuo frowned at that. "Thirty... isn't a lot is it? Couldn't he have... you know... outrun them?"

"It seems they caught him in an alleyway. There wasn't much room for Izaya to run..."

"Doesn't have have that knife?" Shizuo sounded even more angry. He could take on thirty guys no problem, so why couldn't Izaya? Izaya always outrun him or beat him in a chase... he couldn't be that weak right?

"Shizuo. They had baseball bats and steel pipes, judging from the wounds on Izaya's body. Actually, I'm surprised he has no broken bones."

"Okay, so why is he in the infirmary still then?" Shizuo said in an accusatory voice.

"Because he's burning with fever. Dunno why he even bothered to come to school. Something about not wanting to lose... and he wanted to keep pestering you... or something." Shinra shrugged as he broke out his lunch box.

The blond couldn't quite accept all that story. Shizuo walked over to the alleyway Shinra had mentioned and looked for himself. It was... narrow. Narrow enough that only about three people on both sides would be enough to block Izaya's way. With thirty boys... it would be hard. There were no ladders, no large trash bins... nothing for Izaya to grab onto to jump above the crowd. Shizuo crouched down and touch the floor. It was hard cement...

"Must have been cold... to lay on here as you're being stomped on, huh? Izaya..." Shizuo muttered, his eyes noticing a spot that had a bit of blood. He scowled. What kind of cowardly bastards team up to beat up a defenseless flea? Whether he was a jerk or not?

He noticed something brown near the bloody spot and walked over to pick it up. It was hardly recognizable but... it was Izaya's scarf. Brown now from being stepped on, the tracks of the shoes clearly visible... and burnt in half.

Shizuo's hand tightened around that scarf. Izaya really liked this scarf. Enough to be annoying... but rarely did Izaya loudly display his affections. Even if Shizuo didn't understand the joke about long cats, it wasn't hard for him to know Izaya really treasured the scarf.

"And what kind of bastards..." Shizuo muttered again, his fist balling hard. To Shizuo, it was as if someone found a crying child annoying so he took the child's candy and stomped on it. It was low and dirty thing to do.

Shizuo took the pieces of the scarf and left the alleyway, hardly able to contain his anger.

* * *

The next day, Izaya still came to school. He had reddish face from fever and his face and hands were bandaged properly thanks to Shinra's care. Again that day, he was about to throw down his backpack on his desk angrily but paused. There was a bundle on top of his desk.

Carefully Izaya took the brown package apart, making sure it wasn't another prank from his senpai... Once he unwrapped it, Izaya stared at it with wide eyes for a good two seconds before he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard and loud that everyone in the classroom turned to stare, wondering if Izaya had finally lost it. He spread the content... a long multicolored and fabric patterned scarf, badly stitched together with each side still having the washed long cat's face and tail end of the body. It still had a bit of brown spots but it was washed as clean as possible... the marks on the faces were almost cute and unique pattern. The middle was made with old shirts of a young boy, notably one of the pieces being an old elementary school gym shirt that still had the name stitched on it.

Izaya laughed and laughed until he cried. He laughed so hard that it embarrassed Shizuo to no end. In fact, it embarrassed him even more as Izaya wrapped it around his neck immediately, three times actually because it was so long, and then ran to room to room to show off his 'new scarf'. He grabbed to anyone who'd listen or not listen, to those having private conversation and bursting in on them to say, "hey check this out! Check this out! Isn't this scarf so ugly? Who'd make such an ugly scarf? Oh wow, it's so terribly made! Look at this stitches? Bet he must have stabbed himself with the needle a lot! And bent a few! Look at this ugly scarf! Hey you, look at this scarf, isn't it a terrible fashion? Who'd even think of making such an ugly scarf? It's too long too! I had to wrap it around three times and the ends still reach around my knee! It's not even warm! In fact, I think I can even smell the old stinky gym sweat...!"

"That's enough! Shut up and sit down, you damn flea!" Shizuo grabbed Izaya by the scarf and dragged him back to the classroom, his face bright red. Izaya just grinned happily, his hands holding onto the section with the small embroidered name that Shizuo had totally forgotten about. He had just grabbed a bunch of old clothes he doesn't wear anymore, cut them into rectangles and stitched them all together.

Fever or no fever, Izaya still wore the scarf all day in the classroom. And as the school ended, Izaya trailed next to Shizuo and grabbed his arm, clinging as he asked Shizuo to take him home~ Because alleyways are scary~ lately~.

Shizuo grumbled and agreed begrudgingly. As they left the gates, Izaya looked back quickly and smirked, his eyes that of a plotting snake as he glared up at the third floor classroom where his senpai were all in detention. Somehow... the teachers have found each and every one of them had brought cigarettes in their backpack, even the ones who never smoked. All thirty boys glared down from the window above they are forced to have detention after school, taking away from their study times. But none of them ever touched Izaya after that. They had learned their lesson... Izaya may not be strong but he was smarter.

Besides, Izaya always went home with Shizuo after that incident. With his multicolored long cat scarf trailing behind him.

* * *

**Author's note:** i'm so sorry i haven't updated my fanfics in awhile. I promise they aren't abandoned. I'm just overloaded with work due to holiday seasons. I hope to get a few chapters up for my fics eventually. Thank you so much for always patiently waiting for me ;_;

Until then, i hope you enjoyed this short ficlet I had to write for secretsanta *hearts* the word limit was around 1,000 so I tried to end it as quickly as possible and making it into a oneshot read instead of making it into 3 chapters long arcs or something. ^^;

Happy Holidays and Happy New Years guys ~*hearts*


End file.
